


Vacío

by allthetrauma



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, It's gay tho, Not a Love Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zulema Stop Being Gilipollas 2k19
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrauma/pseuds/allthetrauma
Summary: Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, dicen, y a veces la encuentras en los lugares y las personas más inesperados.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque pueda parecerlo, esto no es una historia de amor, es un estudio de Manu, un personaje de otro proyecto, que decidí que sería interesante desarrollar en el ambiente de vis a vis y, sobre todo, en relación con Zulema. Se va a ir volviendo más oscuro a medida que avanza, y se supone que abarcará todas las temporadas de la serie, empezando por la uno. Apreciaría muchísimo cualquier comentario o muestra de que habéis echado un vistazo a mi pequeña historia. Ah, y si hay algo que os parezca confuso, no os preocupéis, probablemente sea aposta y se desvelará en otro capítulo ;)

Para muchas de ellas, volver a la cárcel es volver a casa, a una comida asegurada, a un techo sobre su cabeza. Para muchas otras, es el infierno en la tierra. Manu pertenece a una categoría diferente.

Para ella, volver a la cárcel es volver a sentirse segura. Por triste que sea, le da tanto miedo el mundo exterior que prefiere perder su libertad antes que enfrentarse a él. Se da asco a sí misma por ello, pero el alivio que siente al volver sobrepasa todo lo demás.

Mientras sigue a la gobernanta alrededor del módulo, esperando a que le asignen una celda, no puede evitar fijarse en una rubia que camina delante suya. Es más mayor que ella, aunque no parece llegar a los 30, y tiene la expresión más aterrorizada que Manu ha visto en su vida. No entiende ese miedo tan desgarrador, como si estuviese yendo a la guerra. No lo entiende, pero sienta simpatía por ella, y se promete guiarla un poco durante sus primeros días, darle un poco del consuelo que tan desesperadamente parece necesitar.

Al final, son ellas dos las últimas que siguen a la gobernanta. Manu pensaba que la devolverían a su antigua celda, pero el corazón le da un vuelco cuando se para en frente a la 234, y por un momento se permite tener esperanzas. Estas mueren cuando la gobernanta abre la puerta con una tarjeta amarilla, y dice en tono firme “Macarena Ferreiro, celda 234”.

Antes de que la rubia pase el umbral, Zulema ya esta ahí, cerrándole el paso. Su expresión es neutra, pero su mirada no predice nada bueno. Detrás suya, también Saray se levanta, pero Cásper reza apresuradamente con un rosario y tiene la vista clavada en el suelo

— Jefa, ha debido de haber un error. La novata va en otra celda, aquí estamos completas. .

—Macarena Ferreiro está asignada a esta celda. Vamos, Ferreiro, deja tus cosas en esa balda y haz tu cama. –la nueva reclusa intenta seguir las órdenes, pero Zulema se lo impide con un sucinto “Quieta, novata”, que la deja paralizada.

—¿Te crees que porque te dejamos tener una mascota vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana? –dice la gobernanta, también en voz baja.

—Sólo estoy informando a la jefa de módulo de que Duncan tiene que quedarse en esta celda, así que estamos llenas. Si entra una reclusa más, a lo mejor tiene que dormir en el suelo. –Zulema habla con tanta tranquilidad que parece estar discutiendo el tiempo. La gobernanta le sostiene la mirada durante unos segundos, calculadora, antes de apartarla.

—Mira, Zahir, voy a dejar aquí a Duncan porque no quiero que le hagas la vida imposible a la nueva. –aliviada, Macarena se aparta todo lo posible de Zulema, mientras que Manu da un paso al frente, sin acabar de creerse el poder que tiene Zulema aún siendo una presa. –Pero te crees que tienes la sartén por el mango, y estás muy equivocada. Mucho cuidado con lo que haces.

Ya empieza a alejarse por el pasillo, con la rubia siguiéndola, cuando llega la respuesta de Zulema, por primera vez en un tono más alto. “¿Por qué no mira su teléfono, gobernanta? Y después hablamos de quién tiene la sartén por el mando y quién tiene que tener cuidado”.

Manu está abrazando a Saray cuando Zulema habla, y por un momento la aprieta más fuerte de lo que quiere, algo sobresaltada por la amenaza. Y no es que le extrañe que Zulema amenace a alguien, aunque sea a una funcionaria de la prisión, pero tras unos meses fuera, no sabe qué pasa, y le frustra. Hay pocas cosas que odie más que no saber que pasa a su alrededor, pero se niega a pedir explicaciones, pues sabe que, si quiere contárselo, vendrá a contárselo.

Efectivamente, en cuanto acaba de hacer la cama, Zulema se sienta en ella, arrugándole la manta que con tanto cuidado había estirado. Tiene un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios, y le hace un gesto para que se siente a su lado.

—¿Qué, niña, qué tal la libertad? –pregunta tras soltar una bocana de humo. Le pasa un brazo por el hombro, acercándola hacia sí y, tras un instante de vacilación, Manu apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—Opresiva. –responde, y la otra sonríe como si fuese una broma, aunque sea lo más cierto que Manu ha dicho en su vida. –¿Qué tal aquí?

—Como siempre. –no le deja coger el pitillo cuando estira la mano para agarrarlo, pero se lo acerca ella misma a los labios, y Manu puede da un par de caladas profundas antes de que lo aparte. –Aunque quizá esté más cerca de salir. Esta noche vamos a conseguir el dinero de Yolanda.

El dinero de Yolanda, el de un atraco millonario, ya es como una leyenda en la prisión. Todas saben que la alegre presa tenía nueve millones escondidos, pero la mayoría parecen pensar que es un mito, no algo que vayan a encontrar ellas nunca. Zulema, en cambio, está obsesionada con encontrarlos, y gran parte de sus planes giran en torno a ese dinero.

—¿Por eso amenazaste a la gobernanta antes? ¿Es parte del plan?

—No la amenacé. –puntualiza Zulema, y Manu sabe que sólo lo niega porque no quiere dar los detalles, pues es demasiado precavida para hacerlo si no es absolutamente necesario.

Le da el cigarro, todavía bastante entero, a Manu, y se saca otro para ella. Durante un rato, ambas fuman en silencio, dejando que la ceniza caiga y se mezcle con el resto de mierda en el suelo de la celda. Ninguna de las dos habla, ni siquiera cuando Zulema se levanta y sale de la celda. Manu permanece sentada un par de minutos más, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sólo sale del trance cuando Saray empieza a contarle su último drama con la Rizos, y aunque ha oído historias parecidas miles de veces, se centra totalmente en sus palabras. Así, por fin, puede sentir que sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor.

 

╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮

 

Es casi de la hora de la cena. Zulema no ha vuelto, probablemente vaya directa al comedor, y Saray y Cásper abandonan la celda con caras hambrientas en cuanto suena la sirena. Manu ni siquiera la oye, pues está dormida profundamente. Es el primer descanso de verdad que ha tenido en meses, y no podía haber evitado el caer en las garras del sueño aunque hubiese querido.

Se despierta una hora más tarde, y a duras penas evita un grito cuando abre los ojos y ve a Zulema sentada muy cerca de su cama, observándola. Esta sonríe ante su gesto de miedo, y extiende la mano para darle un cigarro. Nota la boca pastosa, y no tiene ganas de fumar, pero aún así lo acepta y da una larga calada.

—Buenos días, niña. –normalmente no le molesta que Zulema la llame niña, ha aprendido a tomarlo casi con cariño, pero aún esta medio dormida, y no puede evitar una mueca cuando la oye. Zulema la ve, pero no lo menciona, parece querer ir directa al grano.–Esta bien que hayas dormido ahora, porque esta noche necesito que vigiles mientras vamos a por el dinero.

Aunque no lo parece, Manu sabe que le está pidiendo un favor, y asiente, distraída. De todos modos, si todas se iban de la celda le sería imposible dormir. Así, al menos, puede ser de ayuda.

—Voy a dejarte un móvil, y si por cualquier cosa tenemos que volver a la celda, das una perdida al contacto que hay dentro. –le pasa rápido un móvil pequeño y compacto. –Hay un agujero en el colchón.

Many le hace caso y lo guarda ahí, pero la celda se queda silenciosa hasta que llega Saray y se pone a hablar con Zulema. Ella no participa en la conversación, prefiere girarse hacia el muro y disfrutar del ambiente. Encuentra una gran calma en escuchar los lejanos ruidos de las otras celdas, los pasos en la galería, los susurros de sus compañeras. Aunque no se queda dormida, está tan perdida en esa sensación que no se entera de nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Pasan las horas, y las luces se apagan, el recuento se hace, las celdas se cierran. Todo está en calma hasta que Zulema se levanta. El crujido de su cama al perder el peso, aunque leve, llama la atención de todas. Nadie dice nada, pero Saray y Cásper abandonan la celda rápidamente. Zulema espera un par de minutos antes de seguirlas y, después, todo vuelve a estar en silencio.

Manu da un par de vueltas en la cama, nerviosa. Se queda inmóvil un buen rato antes de sacar el móvil de su escondite. Comprueba primero que, efectivamente, haya ahí un número al que llamar si pasa algo. Observa la pantalla un par de segundos antes de cerrar el puño con fuerza y meterlo debajo de la almohada.

Pasa el tiempo así, quieta, aunque cada diez minutos utiliza el teléfono para ver la hora. Un par de veces, unos ruidos en el pasillo la sobresaltan, pero nadie se interesa en su celda, y sabe que probablemente solo sean presas yendo al baño, aunque esto no evita que su corazón lata con fuerza. Su alivio es tal cuando entran Saray y Cásper, seguidas de Zulema a los cinco minutos, que podría llorar, pero lo único que hace es devolver el móvil a su escondite y girarse hacia la pared.

Tiembla un poco, quizás por la tensión acumulada, pero sabe que si todas están aquí, no ha habido ningún problema, y se tranquiliza lo suficiente para quedarse dormida a los pocos minutos. Sueña con una puerta cerrada que intenta abrir durante lo que parecen días, para al final descubrir que sólo hay una sala sucia y vacía al otro lado.


	2. I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que os guste lo que voy subiendo, y os agradecería muchísimo que me dejaseis comentarios si os gusta, se que no es un fandom muy grande, pero espero que los pocos que habéis leído lo que subí disfrutéis del resto del viaje. Repito que algunas cosas pueden parecer confusas porque no conocéis el principio de la historia (cuando Manu entró en la cárcel, básicamente) pero poco a poco todo será más claro. Además, aunque dentro de lo posible respeto la trama de la serie, hay algunos cambios para hacer la narración más fluida e interesante.

I.

Manu abre los ojos y, por un segundo, siente que es la única persona despierta en el mundo. La claridad matutina ya ilumina la celda, pero todo a su alrededor está silencioso e inmóvil, el único sonido perceptible la respiración acompasada de sus compañeras. Por raro que sea, se siente descansada y calmada, aunque siga teniendo la noche y el día anterior muy presentes.

Después de su noche en vela, se había despertado para encontrar a Zulema ya levantada, sentada en una de las sillas de la celda. Esta, sin decir nada, se había puesto en pie y metido en la cama de Manu, el cuerpo frío incomodando a su piel caliente.

—Anoche falleció Yolanda. –había murmurado. Las dos permanecieron en silencio, Zulema casi saboreando sus palabras antes de decirle que confiaba en ella, y que esperaba que fuese mutuo.

Esto había calado en Manu más hondo que el asesinato. Por un momento se sintió expuesta, como si Zulema ya conociese todos sus secretos por decirle eso, pero pronto una sensación cálida se había extendido por su pecho. No se había visto capaz de confiar en nadie en mucho tiempo, pero con ella quizás fuese distinto.

Ahora, tirada en la cama mientras el mundo despierta a su alrededor, recuerda esa charla con claridad, pero al pensar en el servicio funerario de esa tarde, apenas es capaz de pensar en la cara de Yolanda. Zulema y Cásper ya se han levantado, y esta última está sacudiendo a Saray, capaz de dormir a través de las alarmas y, probablemente, también de una bomba. Perezosa, Manu se estira y se une a ellas, haciendo su cama con un par de movimientos estudiados. Cuando llevas un tiempo en la cárcel, aprendes a hacer la cama en dos segundos si es necesario.

El recuento es rápido, Valbuena entra y, tras soltar una de sus gilipolleces, se dirige a la siguiente celda. Ellos odian tener que hacer esto a las siete de la mañana casi tanto como ellas, supone Manu, pero lo de Valbuena es para darle de comer aparte.

Se apresura a seguir a las demás a los baños, porque no le ha costado aprender que, si va con Zulema, va a conseguir una ducha libre incluso en hora punta. Si algo tiene claro que va a hacer es lo de siempre, mirar por sí misma, y no rechazar ninguna ventaja que le ofrezcan.

Las duchas de la cárcel sólo tienen agua caliente durante los diez primeros minutos, pero se alegra de encontrarla templada, lo suficientemente fría para despertarla pero no para hacerla temblar. Además, Zulema está al lado suya, y cuando sus miradas se cruzan y los ojos verdes recorren su cuerpo, Manu es consciente de que sigue llena de marcas, pero en ese momento no le importa. No puede evitar ponerse roja cuando se da cuenta de que ni agua congelada le bajaría la temperatura en ese momento.

Una vez se siente limpia y un poco más despierta, sale con la toalla apretada fuertemente contra el cuerpo y los largos rizos dejando un rastro de agua en las baldosas. Se sienta en uno de los bancos y se peina el pelo, concentrada, y no levanta la vista hasta que Nerea, una presa de su módulo, se acerca para susurrarle algo al oído a Zulema. Esta asiente un par de veces, y sale de los baños sin decir nada. A Manu no le sorprende este comportamiento y, con un ligero suspiro, deja que Saray acabe de desenredarle el pelo sin comentar nada.

Más tarde, se sientan juntas a desayunar, Zulema todavía en paradero desconocido. Manu se siente muy cómoda con Saray, y encuentra en ella una amiga en la que puede confiar. Charlan de todo y nada, de cosas importantes y otras irrelevantes, y Saray es una persona tan apasionada y divertida, que se encuentra a si misma sonriendo ante todo lo que dice, sintiéndose feliz de tener con quien compartir estos pequeños momentos.

Las horas pasan con rapidez. Manu ya se siente dentro de una rutina, y su trabajo en el invernadero le resulta mecánico y agradable, útil para distraerse. No vuelve a ver a Zulema hasta la hora de comer, cuando rápidamente la localiza sentada en una de las mesas, picoteando con desgana de su bandeja.

—¿Dónde has estado escondida? –pregunta, sentándose en frente. Toma un sorbo de agua, con calma, esperando la respuesta.

—La rubia esa, la novata, Macarena, ha salido de aislamiento está mañana. Ha estado menos de 24h en el agujero, y la pillaron con la droga de Anabel.

—Entonces, claro está, ha dicho algo. –murmura Manu, completando el razonamiento, no sin ironía. Recuerda que, el día que ambas entraron, sintió un gran deseo de proteger a la rubia y hacerle la vida más fácil, pero ese deseo altruista muere con las palabras de Zulema. Si esta la ve como una amenaza, no va a arriesgarse para ayudarla. –¿Y le has preguntado por qué ha salido?

—Un esguince en la muñeca. –responde Zulema, sonriendo con sarcasmo, e incluso a Manu le cuesta creer eso. Tiene que haber otra razón para que la hayan sacado tan pronto, y la de Zulema es una hipótesis plausible. Después de todo, Macarena era la compañera de Yolanda, y bien sabido es que nadie duerme la primera noche. Lo más probable es que estuviese llorando bajo las sábanas cuando Zulema fue a buscar a la difunta millonaria.

Zulema cambia rápidamente de tema, de repente de buen humor. No se altera ni siquiera cuando la rubia entra en el comedor, no le dirige ni una mirada, pero algo en su gesto intriga a Manu, y le dice que algo va a pasar. No se preocupa, en plena comedor no puede ser más que una chiquillada, nadie haría algo arriesgado delante de los funcionarios.

—Eh, novata, aquí tienes el pescado. –grita Antonia de repente, mirando a la rubia, y se lo da a otra para que se lo pase. Esta lo pasa, sí, pero no sin antes escupir en la comida, y así lo hacen todas hasta llegar a Cásper que, con una expresión chulesca que no le pega nada, pone el plato delante de Macarena.

—Tu comida, sapo. –dice, y una sonrisa se extiende por su cara antes de empujar el plato hacia la rubia. –Cómetela.

Macarena intenta negarse, aparta la comida y su propio cuerpo se contorsiona ligeramente para alejarse. Cuando todo el comedor empieza a corearla parece saber que esta perdida. Se está llevando un tenedor lleno a la boca, conteniendo a duras penas las arcadas, cuando Fabio aparece y acaba con el espectáculo. Desde su mesa apartada Manu no puede escuchar lo que dicen, y Zulema, aunque había pretendido que no pasaba nada, sonríe como un puto tiburón.

—Eres una hija de puta. –le dice, y sólo consigue que su sonrisa se haga aún más grande.

Después de eso, permanecen en silencio, incluso en la celda, donde fuman un cigarro entre las dos. Es un silencio agradable y familiar, y Manu desea que dure para siempre, pero el momento muere irremediablemente cuando Saray entra en la celda y les dice que ya es hora del funeral.

A Manu no le interesa mucho el servicio en sí, pero siente curiosidad por observar a las demás presas, estudiarlas, ver quién está allí por amistad, quién por aburrimiento y quién atraída por la abstracta idea de los millones.

Es de esperar, pero la pequeña capilla carcelaria está llena, las últimas presas en llegar apoyadas en la pared, algunas sentadas en el suelo. Cásper les está guardando unos asientos en la primera fila, y Manu las sigue hasta allí. Saray empieza a hablar demasiado alto, mientras que Zulema susurra algo en voz baja, y Manu no es capaz de descifrarlo, y tampoco quiere interrumpirla para preguntar. Estando en la primera fila es difícil observar a las demás de forma discreta, pero las pocas caras que puede atisbar parecen verdaderamente afectadas. Macarena, situada un par de filas más atrás, le devuelve la mirada cuando se fija en ella, y en sus ojos se refleja una profunda tristeza. Ninguna de las que la rodean le hacen caso, y parece estar sola incluso entre la multitud.

—En este día de duelo, no hay palabras que pueda decir para llenar el vacío que ha dejado la muerte de Yolanda. –las palabras del cura la sacan de sus observaciones, y en seguida vuelve la vista hacia el altar para escuchar con atención. –Por eso, me gustaría que oyeseis las palabras de aquellas que fueron sus mejores amigas.

Apenas puede contener una exclamación de sorpresa cuando, tras mostrarle una rápida sonrisa, Zulema se levanta y camina hacia el estrado, con paso lento y la cabeza baja.

—Llevo todo el día pensando en ti, Yolanda. –se saca unos papeles del bolsillo y, tras una pequeña pausa, empieza su discurso, su mirada instantáneamente dirigida hacia arriba, como si estuviese viendo a la fallecida sonreírle desde el cielo. –Cada momento, cada segundo. A lo mejor se necesitan muchos años para tener una amiga para toda la vida pero…–todo lo que dice suena entrecortado, el llanto contenido a duras penas, incluso hace una pequeña pausa durante la cuál una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. –…pero en unos meses de cárcel, Yolanda, te has quedado aquí siempre.

Pronuncia la última parte con el puño en el corazón y, tras acabar con un rápido “Siempre te admiraré, siempre”, vuelve a su asiento como se ha ido, con la cabeza baja y paso lento y, esta vez, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El servicio sigue, pero Manu no para de repetir una y otra vez el discurso de Zulema en su mente. No puede evitar encontrar semejanzas con las palabras que ella misma dijo años atrás, en el funeral de su madre. También ella había mirado hacia arriba, al cielo abierto, esperando algún tipo de señal que nunca llegó, hablándole directamente a su madre con la mano en el corazón. Sabe con certeza que lo de Zulema no es más que una actuación, para alejar las sospechas y, sobre todo, porque puede y se siente segura haciéndolo. Aún así, no puede evitar preguntarse si hay algo de verdad en sus palabras, si se ha inspirando en algún recuerdo tan doloroso como el suyo.

—Eh, Manu, te has quedado pasmada. –en efecto, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que el servicio ha terminado hasta que las palabras de Saray la sacan de su trance. Parpadea, algo desorientada, dándose cuenta de que casi todas las presas se han levantado, y algunas ya están ocupadas recogiendo la sala. –Anda, vamos, vamos, que aún te vas a dormir aquí.

Se levanta de forma mecánica, y la sigue fuera de la capilla. No ve a Cásper, y Zulema se queda atrás hablando y sonriéndole al cura, aunque se les une en la galería. Volver a la celda con ellas en ese momento es como volver a casa después de un largo día, y aunque Zulema tiene los ojos ligeramente rojos de llorar, sonríe, una de esas sonrisas que, aunque no exageradas, le hacen brillar los ojos y reconfortan a Manu. Desde lo alto de su litera, empieza a trenzarle los largos rizos, y Manu se encuentra, casi inconscientemente, haciendo lo mismo con el cabello negro de Saray. Le cuesta un poco, pues la gitana es un par de centímetros más alta que ella, y el pelo le llega hasta la cadera, pero pronto se deja caer en el ritmo familiar del momento.

No se da cuenta de que la gobernanta ha entrado en la celda hasta que se para delante suya, pero tampoco se asusta una vez le ve la cara. Tiene los ojos, como de animalillo asustado, clavados en Zulema, y su labio inferior tiembla como si fuese a llorar, aunque es casi imperceptible. Se nota que está intentando mantener una expresión digna.

—Preferiría hablar contigo en privado. –Zulema ni siquiera levanta la mirada, y Manu siente los pequeños tirones que le indican que sigue haciendo la trenza.

—Estamos en familia, no les hagas ese feo.

—De acuerdo. –dice la gobernanta con una sonrisa tirante, pero se gira hacia el pasillo con preocupación antes de seguir hablando. –Han abierto una investigación sobre el asesinato de Yolanda. Me van a preguntar, me interrogarán, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a decir nada. Tienes mi silencio

Zulema asiente distraída, pero no parece siquiera escuchar las palabras de la gobernanta.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras. –murmura esta, cortada. Se queda callada unos segundos, todavía sin darse cuenta de que no va a recibir respuesta, hasta que por fin se va, girándose un par de veces para volver la mirada hacia Zulema, que sigue centrada en hacerle una trenza a Manu. Esta va a decir algo gracioso, aliviar un poco el ambiente, pero apenas medio minuto después la rubia Macarena entra en la celda con exaltación.

—Zulema, tengo que hablar contigo.

Saray se levanta con rapidez, probablemente con intención de pegarle a la novata, pero Zulema es aún más rápida deteniéndola con el brazo y haciéndole un gesto para que se vaya. Manu intenta moverse para seguirla, pero la otra, soltando por fin su trenza, la detiene con una mano. Entiende inmediatamente que esto es para demostrarle lo que le dijo tras la muerte de Yolanda, y se relaja contra la litera a la vez que Zulema baja de un salto y se acerca a Macarena.

—Estás de suerte, yo también quería contarte algo. Tengo una razón por la que te vas a estar calladita. Bueno, en realidad tengo dos, Leopoldo y Encarna. –la cara de la rubia va cambiando de la suficiencia al temor a medida que Zulema habla, y en el momento que dice los dos nombres se pone pálida como un fantasma. Manu supone que son sus padres, y se sienta en la cama, observando con interés cual será el próximo movimiento. –Me han contado que tienen un jardín muy bonito, y que tu padre ha construido una pérgola. Sería una pena que no pudiera disfrutarla después de tanto esfuerzo, ¿no crees?

—La disfrutará. –dice por fin Macarena con una nueva chispa de enfado, recuperando la determinación. –He hablado con la directora, le he dicho que viniste a buscar a Yolanda la noche que murió. Y esa información la tiene ahora el inspector Castillo.– Manu no se puede creer que sea tan tonta de venir a alardear de que es un puto sapo. Tiene cierta valentía lo que ha hecho, tal vez, pero este es el ejemplo perfecto de por qué los cementerios están llenos de valientes.– El daño que me hagas a mí o a mi familia te lo estarás haciendo a ti. Estarás confirmando tu culpabilidad. Por ahora solo saben que saliste con ella a fumar, pero no…no tienen pruebas.–esto último lo dice con gesto conciliador, pero en cuanto acaba de hablar Zulema le agarra la cabeza con fuerza. Inesperadamente, la suelta a los pocos segundos, y la nueva, sin aliento, aún se ve con ánimo de seguir hablando.

—Lo he hecho para ponerme a salvo. –dice, como si eso justificase algo, y es fácil ver que Zulema se está conteniendo a duras penas para no partirle la cara. Permanece callada unos pocos segundos, hasta que se controla lo suficiente para hablar en su habitual tono susurrante y seco.

—Tal vez tu te sientas a salvo, pero ya veremos si lo está tu padre. –parece querer escupirle, pero se contenta con echarla con un gesto de la cabeza.

Por un segundo parece que Macarena va a seguir hablando, que se va a enterrar aún más hondo, pero al final escoge la opción lógica y se marcha con los labios apretados. En cuanto la ve salir, Saray entra de nuevo, con más expresión de mala hostia que normalmente, aunque sabe callarse hasta que habla Zulema.

—Tengo dos cabos sueltos. Una dice que no va a hablar; la otra, que ya ha hablado.– dice Zulema, y se ríe, aunque parece que habla más para si misma que para las otras. –¿Cuál de las dos me va a joder primero?

—La hija de la gran puta de la mosquita muerta. –dice Saray, demasiado alto, y con demasiado asco. Ya odiaba a Macarena por lo de Rizos, como para que aún encima se metiese con Zulema. –Esa, si la dejas, te revienta. Yo me encargo.–hace un además para irse, pero la otra en seguida le agarra la chaqueta para impedírselo. Manu, todavía sentada, se siente como una mera espectadora, y simplemente observa el desarrollo de la situación, sin decir nada.

—Quieta. Me encargo yo, pero por la vía rápida.

Esto corta toda la ira de la gitana, que sale de la celda para vigilar que nadie se acerque. Manu hace un ademán para irse, pero Zulema dice que no con la cabeza. De todos modos, para lo que va a hacer da un poco igual que siga ahí observando. Rápidamente, levanta la pata de la cama y saca un teléfono desechable envuelto en tela. Agachada, teclea con rapidez y se lo lleva a la oreja.

Una voz masculina contesta al otro lado, Zulema en seguida empieza a hablar en árabe, rápido, y Manu, aunque no es ninguna experta, nota que su acento es vacilante, y que los años fuera de casa han hecho mella en su idioma natal. La conversación dura un rato, y Manu no entiende más que “Paloma” y “Leopoldo y Encarna”, los nombres de la gobernanta y de los padres de Macarena, respectivamente. Eso es suficiente para que entienda el resto de la conversación, aunque no hable una palabra de árabe.

Los ojos de Zulema brillan cuando cuelga, y esconde el móvil de nuevo con demasiada meticulosidad. Manu se encuentra cara a cara con ella cuando se levanta y, antes de que pueda decir nada, tan siquiera pensar nada, Zulema la está besando. Bueno, más bien le está comiendo la boca, usando la lengua a la fuerza y mordiéndole el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Por un momento, Manu se abandona en esto, deja que haga lo que quiera con ella, pero en pocos segundos sólo tiene deseos de empujarla contra la pared, agarrarla del cuello y ser ella la que muerda. Está a punto de hacer exactamente eso, cuando Zulema se separa con una sonrisa cruel y señala a Saray, que las mira con recelo. Manu podría matarla en ese momento, pero simplemente asiente, y se levanta con una leve sonrisa.

El resto de la noche pasa volando pero, mucho más tarde, después de acostarse, Manu en su litera sueña más despierta que dormida.


	3. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia me tiene más emocionada de lo que debería. Agradezco muchísimo que me dejéis comentarios, siempre es agradable, y si no sabéis que decir, podíais contestarme a esta pregunta: ¿qué pensáis de la relación de Zulema y Manu?

**_II_ ** **_._ **

Manu está distraída. Zulema lleva ya un par de días en aislamiento, y no es que crea que le va a pasar algo, pero no puede evitar estar nerviosa e impaciente. No se centra.

Todo es culpa de la rubia, claro. El puto sapo con sus chivatazos, que ahora se pasea por la prisión con Valbuena de guardaespaldas, no vaya a ser que aprenda a mirar por sí misma como todas las demás. Eso es lo que más rabia le da, pues ha conocido a muchas presas a las que han maltratado injustamente sin que la directiva de la prisión hiciese nada por ellas, pero la pija recibe un trato prioritario a pesar de que nadie le ha tocado un pelo, por lo menos de momento.

Es por eso que, cuando sale de la consulta de Sandoval con su prescripción de somníferos y la ve fuera, esperando sola, antes de poder formular un pensamiento racional ya la tiene cogida por el cuello. Macarena se contorsiona, intentando librarse de su agarre, pero lo único que consigue es que Manu apriete más y la empuje contra la pared, impidiendo que se mueva.

—Mira, Macarena, yo no tengo nada en contra tuya, de verdad que no. De hecho, cuando te conocí hasta me diste pena, una pobre niña de papá que sin quererlo ni beberlo ha acabado en el puto infierno –murmura, con un tono dulce y a la vez amenazador que ni ella misma reconoce. – Ahora bien, lo que no voy a permitir es que te metas con las mías, ¿entiendes? No es bueno para mí, pero créeme, es mucho peor para ti.

Lágrimas empiezan a rodar por las mejillas de la rubia, probablemente una combinación del miedo y la falta de aire, y la realidad golpea a Manu repentinamente. Le duele la cabeza, le cuesta pensar con claridad, y no sabe en que momento ha acabado así, ahogando a alguien hasta que boquea como un pez fuera del agua.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene vas a decir que no viste nada, que no oíste nada, que no sabes nada. – dice, y aprieta un poco más antes de soltarla. Macarena empieza a toser, agarrándose la garganta por donde se empiezan a extender unas marcas rojas, y Manu nota como su mente se despeja un poco, y sonríe. Se siente poderosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, desea no habérsela encontrado y, a la vez, desea haber apretado más y más hasta dejar un cuerpo sin vida.

En ese momento aparece Valbuena, con un café humeante en la mano, y Manu sonríe al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le preocupa al funcionario la seguridad de la rubia.

 —¿Qué cojones le pasa? –pregunta, señalando con la cabeza a Macarena, que sigue tosiendo y agarrándose la garganta con expresión desolada, aunque intenta incorporarse cuando lo ve aparecer. Al menos parece haber aprendido que es mejor no delatar a nadie.

 —Yo qué sé, estará pillando una gripe, aquí hace un frío infernal por las noches. –responde, y se va antes de que Valbuena decida seguir haciendo preguntas.

Ha tardado más de lo que esperaba cuando se acercó a la consulta y, aunque aún le daría tiempo a ir a las duchas, va directa al comedor para aprovechar la tranquilidad del primer turno de desayuno. En lo que queda de día, prefiere no saber nada más de las movidas de nadie, especialmente las de Macarena. El propósito le dura hasta esa tarde cuando el jaleo estalla en la galería, mientras ella simplemente intentaba aprovechar el tiempo de descanso en su celda.

“¡Sapo, sapo, sapo!”. Ese es el grito que llega de repente desde el pasillo, y cuando ambas se asoman, ven a la rubia envuelta en una toalla, coreada por todas las presas, que dan golpes al ritmo del cántico. Saray, con una sonrisa animal, se une a las demás, pero Manu prefiere observar en silencio. Si después de esto la novata no aprende a cerrar la boca está más muerta que viva, piensa mientras da una larga calada a un cigarro. En ese momento, tiene a toda la cárcel en su contra. Zulema quizás no inspira la simpatía de las demás, pero hay un código muy claro, y quien lo rompe se convierte en enemigo público número uno. Además, hay mucho tiempo libre, e incluso a aquellas que no les importa que sea una chivata, van a unirse a lo que hagan las demás, ya sea por aburrimiento o por maldad.

 

 

**╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮**

 

Algunas cosas no cambian, incluso en la cárcel. Una de ellas es la costumbre de no ir sola al baño, así que cuando Saray le dice que la acompañe, aunque está muy cómoda tirada en su litera, la sigue sin protestar.

Espera sentada en uno de los bancos, y observa con desinterés a la rubia cuando entra. Unas cuantas presas la corean, y se escuchan un par de murmullos de “sapo”, pero la mayoría no le presta atención. Incluso Saray la ignora cuando sale, pero esta vez es Macarena la que quiere pelea.

—Tú, dame mi tarjeta. –dice y, aunque tiene expresión de enfado, es como ver a un niño con una rabieta. Molesto, ligeramente gracioso, pero para nada intimidante.  De hecho, una enorme sonrisa se extiende por la cara de Saray al verla.

—Te voy a quitar todo lo que tengas, hasta el alma, como has hecho tú conmigo. –se va acercando a Macarena mientras habla, invadiendo su espacio, y el gesto de esta se va volviendo más aterrorizado a cuanto más se acerca la gitana. Manu empieza a encontrar un patrón en su comportamiento, esa chispa de valentía estúpida que muere tan rápido como nace cuando se da cuenta de que no va a conseguir que las demás actúen como ella quiera porque levante un poco la vez.

—Ya está bien, a tu celda, vamos. –interviene Valbuena, que ha entrado en el baño y se interpone entre las dos. Manu casi lo agradece, pues Saray parecía a punto de hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir. Esta no comparte su opinión, y grita con enfado ante la interrupción.

—¡ Oye el payo _ranger_! ¡Si  quieres ver un coño, ve a vérselo a tu hermana!

—¿De qué tarjeta habla? –pregunta Manu una vez se han ido, el último comentario audible antes de que se cierre la puerta un sucinto “Aquí si buscas pelea te sacan hasta las putas tripas”. Saray ríe y se saca una pequeña tarjeta SIM del sujetador.

 —Esta mierda, que me la ha vendio' Anabel. –explica, haciéndola girar entre los dedos.

 —¿Para qué la quieres? Ni siquiera tienes un móvil.

 Saray se encoge de hombros y vuelve a guardarla. Está claro que no le importa tanto el destino de la tarjeta como el joder a Macarena y, la verdad, Manu no puede culparla por ello. La novata se ha convertido en una verdadera molestia. 

Ninguna de las dos se da cuenta de lo importante que es la puta tarjeta hasta que los acontecimientos les dan de bruces en la cara. Todo empieza cuando Saray llega a la celda al día siguiente, y le dice que se ha pegado con la rubia en los baños.

—Al final le he devuelto su puta tarjeta. –afirma, y los ojos le brillan con malicia cuando lo dice. –A cambio de que no diga nada sobre Zulema y de que rompa con la Rizos.

En ese momento parece que todo va bien, y Macarena empieza a cumplir su parte del trato. Zulema aparece dos días después a la hora del desayuno, de nuevo con el uniforme amarillo, y no el negro que la marcaba como peligrosa y que se había visto obligada a llevar durante los últimos días.

—Buenos días. –dice, y le da un gran mordisco a una manzana, robada de la bandeja de otra presa.–Gracias, chavales, por el paseo.

—Señoras, ya está aquí la reina mora. –grita Saray, ya de pie y lista para abrazar a Zulema. –Ven aquí, comadre.

Manu permanece quieta en su sitio, aunque una amplia sonrisa se extiende por su cara. Zulema se sienta a su lado y le pasa un brazo por el cuello. Manu aprovecha el movimiento para hundir la cara en el hueco de su cuello, y no se aparta hasta que la risa de Saray hace que tanto ella como Zulema claven la mirada en Macarena y Rizos. Al principio parecen hablar normal, como dos amigas o lo que se suponga que son, pero la cara de la rubia se va volviendo más seria, y de repente la Rizos está de pie. Aunque de espaldas a ella, Manu nota la agresividad que la recorre en ese momento.

—¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? –dice, y aunque no grita demasiado, el comedor se queda en relativo silencio para escucharlas.

—Que eres una tía neurótica, y me das asco, y me das miedo. –responde la rubia con los ojos llorosos, poniéndose también de pie. El silencio se extiende durante un par de segundos, hasta que Rizos, en un fluido movimiento, coge una bandeja y golpea a Macarena con ella, tirándola contra una mesa.

El comedor estalla en carcajadas, empezadas por la de Saray. Fabio corre a agarrar a Rizos, pero antes de que llegue está ya está gritando, y ahí es cuando todo en la mente de Manu hace clic.

—¡Esta hija de puta sabe dónde está la tarjeta SIM de Yolanda y sabe dónde está el dinero! Zorra, que te den.– no calla ni cuando se la llevan en volandas, su voz llena de furia. Manu se ha quedado pálida al enterarse, e incluso Saray parece un poco cortada, pero Zulema simplemente se gira hacia Macarena y sonríe, la saluda con la mano. Para ella esto no es un contratiempo, pues está segura de que puede con la rubia, Manu lo ve en su cara. Además, todavía no sabe que Saray ha tenido esa tarjeta

 

Se entera ya de noche, en la celda, cuando la gitana por fin reúne el coraje para decirle lo que pasó.

—Joder, la puta rubia, como me la lio. –intenta tomárselo a coña, pero Manu nota que le preocupa la reacción de Zulema. –Le robé la puta tarjeta, pero al final se la di a cambio de que no te delatase. Si no fuera por mi, seguirías en el agujero. –lo dice como en broma, pero se nota que ya está poniéndose a la defensiva. Zulema solo sonríe y le da unas palmadas en el brazo.

—Saray, que lo tenga la novata es como si ya estuviese en mis manos.

Suena petulante, pero Manu tiene que admitir que está de acuerdo con su tajante afirmación. Muy poca gente puede llegar a ser un rival digno de Zulema, y Macarena no es una de ellas.

Más tarde, cuando se apagan las luces y ya están todas en sus camas, Manu tiembla, aferrándose la manta como si fuese un salvavidas. A eso nunca se acostumbra, al frío y a la humedad que se te mete en los huesos y te hacen pensar que nunca vas a volver a experimentar el calor.

—Cásper, dale tu manta. –murmura Zulema, y la joven se apresura a hacer lo que le ordenan.

—No, estate quieta. –dice Manu, pero una orden suya no es tan fuerte como la de Zulema así que, cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace dirigiéndose a esta. –Si Cásper me da su manta, va a quedar en el suelo. No tiene sentido castigarla a ella.– no puede ver la litera de arriba, pero debe hacerle un gesto, porque Cásper vuelve a colocarla sobre su propia cama.

La celda queda en silencio un par de minutos, pero de repente la manta de Zulema cae al suelo, justo al lado de Manu.

—Yo tengo calor, y no me apetece encontrarte mañana con hipotermia. –dice, y Manu sonríe, aceptándola y envolviéndose en ella.

La noche siguiente las temperaturas bajan aún más. Zulema lo ignora al principio, y ella tampoco quiere decir nada, pero después de que las luces se apaguen, tiembla incluso más que el día anterior.

—Niña. –murmura Zulema por fin. –Vente para aquí. Con la manta.

No se fía de ella, no en esto, pero aún así no duda en hacerle caso. Ni siquiera le hace falta la manta extra, aunque la extiende sobre sus cuerpos, el estar cerca de Zulema es suficiente. No hablan, y al poco rato Manu está dormida profundamente.

 

Se despierta sintiéndose segura, por primera vez en meses no ve la necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva, de levantarse rápido por si hay alguien esperando para hacerle daño. En cambio, se queda quieta, tranquila, observando como el sol empieza a iluminar la celda. No deben de faltar más de quince minutos para la alarma, quizá veinte si el día es claro. Sin moverse se estira un poco, los ojos cerrados, y los abre para encontrarse la mirada verde de Zulema fijada en ella.

Ninguna dice nada, y se quedan quietas, observándose mutuamente hasta que la alarma suena. En seguida, Cásper está de pie, haciendo su propia cama a la vez que sacude a Saray para que despierte. El momento se rompe irremediablemente, y saltan de la cama para que Cásper pueda hacerla. Manu no puede evitar sonreír, y tiene la impresión de que va a ser un buen día. Al menos, ha empezado bien, que ya es más de lo que se puede decir normalmente.

Efectivamente para mucha gente sería un buen día, pero para ella, siempre inconformista, es más bien un día monótono y aburrido. Nada logra causarle interés hasta que, después de comer, mientras disfrutan del sol del patio, Zulema se acerca a hablar con la rubia. Muestra una sonrisa amable que, de alguna manera, desentonaba con sus facciones. Cuando volvió hacia las gradas donde esperaban Manu y Saray, seguía sonriendo, pero ahora Manu ve algo más en su gesto, una especie de molestia.

—Déjame adivinar, te ha mandado a tomar por culo. –ríe, dejando que Zulema apoye la cabeza en sus piernas.

—Le he dicho que se lo pensase, y créeme que se lo va a pensar.

—Sí, se va a pensar como joderte más. –interviene Saray, incapaz de no recalcar lo mucho que detesta a Macarena. –Además, la paya tiene pocas luces, no va a aceptar lo que le digas aunque sea lo mejor para todos.

Manu prefiere no intervenir, porque no acaba de formarse una opinión sobre la novata. Ha mostrado estupidez en varias ocasiones, como Saray no tiene problema en contar, pero a la vez ha estado luchando para conseguir lo mejor para sí misma. Quizás le falla la forma, pero su mente parece clara, y no puede descartar que elija la opción más inteligente, aliarse con Zulema.

Al poco rato, Saray se levanta y se va a jugar al baloncesto con unas cuantas presas que ya ocupan la canasta. Manu, perezosa y amodorrada por el sol, acaricia el pelo de Zulema, que sigue teniendo la cabeza en su regazo. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasan así, pero apenas piensa hasta que una de las presas encargadas del documental se acercan a hablar con ellas. ¿Qué opináis de tener hijos aquí?, preguntan. Inmediatamente Zulema se incorpora, asumiendo el protagonismo de forma natural.

—Me han dicho que se puede adoptar en la cárcel.–Manu se ha empezado a liar un cigarro, sin pretender intervenir, pero no puede evitar reírse ante la afirmación de Zulema.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que sí, una chinita. –sonríe, y sus ojos brillan con malicia.– ¿La adoptamos juntas?

—En tus sueños, Zahir. –bromea Manu de vuelta, y ambas ríen delante de la cámara, sin darse cuenta de que esta sigue grabándolas.

 

  **╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮**

 

Si le hubiesen dicho que acabaría en la cárcel conviviendo con tres presas y un puto escorpión dos años atrás, se hubiese reído. Ahora, es por la mañana temprano y, sentada debajo de la ventana, observa como Zulema golpea a su extraña mascota con un bolígrafo.

—Déjame cogerlo. –pide, y alarga la mano para que la otra deposite al animal en su planta. Es un bicho curioso, tranquilo, al que le han quitado el veneno. También es nocturno, por lo que se queda quieto y amodorrado sobre su mano, dejando que Manu le pase el dedo por la coraza, como si lo acariciase. De repente, levanta la vista para ver a Valbuena en la puerta, mirándolas con su típica cara de asco.

—Día de colada. –proclama, pero se dirigirse a Zulema en concreto. –Zahir, coge las sábanas y llévalas a la lavandería.–esta ni siquiera le mira, permanece impasible, y un silencio tenso llena el ambiente hasta que el funcionario vuelve a hablar.–¿No me has oído?¡Eh! Hay que llevar las sábanas sucias a lavandería.

Sólo entonces se digna a levantar la vista, pero lo hace para dirigirse a Cásper, a la que indica con un gesto que haga lo que dice Valbuena. Este, por otra parte, no parece de acuerdo.

—No, deja las sábanas donde estaba y vete.–grita, y Manu no puede evitar una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Cásper duda sobre que orden cumplir. El funcionario ve su sonrisa, y Manu a cambio ve en sus ojos que ahora va a ir también a por ella.– La ordenanza no permite que una amiga os lleve las sábanas. ¿Entendéis?

—No es mi amiga, es mi asistente personal. –contesta Zulema, con desprecio. –¿Dicen algo de las ordenanzas de los asistentes?

—Coge las putas sábanas y bájalas a lavandería. –dice Valbuena, la vena del cuello ya hinchada, y cuando ve que Zulema no pretende moverse, se abalanza sobre ella. Forcejean durante un momento, hasta que el funcionario levanta el brazo para golpearla, y Zulema se echa atrás, disculpándose. En ese momento, Manu ve que la crema que había sobre la mesa ha caído en la entrepierna de Valbuena. Tiene que girarse para coger sus sábanas y, sobre todo, ocultar una sonrisa.

—Tú mandas, tu mandas.–murmura Zulema, cogiendo también las suyas. –Voy, tranquilamente…

Sale a la galería sujetando las sábanas sucias contra el pecho, pero en cuanto Valbuen sale, las desde el balcón de la galería. Antes de que el funcionario pueda reaccionar, Manu hace lo mismo, siguiendo un impulso. En los ojos de Valbuena puede ver que en ese momento querría pegarles una paliza, pero las cámaras se lo impiden.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, putas. –murmura, y las presas lo corean cuando se va. Manu vuelve a entrar en la celda, mientras Zulema se entrega a su público, haciendo reverencias a todas las que la aplauden.

 Al final, la gran amenaza de Valbuena se resuelve en cambiar a Zulema de cocina a limpieza. A Manu la deja en paz, al menos por el momento, y la vida prosigue, como siempre.

 

**╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮**

 

Desde que ha empezado la primavera, lo que más disfruta a lo largo del día es la soleada hora en el patio, después de comer. Esta tumbada boca abajo, la cabeza en el regazo de Zulema, que le pasa los dedos por el pelo distraídamente. Saray y Cásper observan el partido de baloncesto, y Manu también mira en esa dirección, pero Zulema tiene la vista clavada en el otro extremo del patio, y Manu nota como se tensa casi imperceptiblemente cuando la rubia se acerca.

—Maca, Maca, vente para acá. –grita, y le da un puntapié a Cásper para que se levante y deje sitio a la rubia, que hace caso con desconfianza. – Siéntate. ¿Qué pasa? Me han dicho que estás embarazada, ¿no? Y que vas a abortar. –ríe, como si fuese sólo un chiste que ha oído. –Joder con el Simón ese. Primero te deja preñada y después te mete en chirona.

Manu no puede evitar sonreír antes sus palabras. Hay algo en la crueldad de Zulema que es irremediablemente cómico, aunque probablemente no cuando va dirigido a ti.

—¿Has pensado ya sobre la oferta de negocio que te hice?–pregunta al fin, cuando deja de reír.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Zulema, no tengo el dinero. –murmura Macarena, la mirada clavada en el partido y no en su interlocutora.

—No, todavía no, pero lo tendrás. ¿Entonces qué? –sigue, sin perder la calma. El juego al que está intentando jugar la rubia es uno que Zulema ya ha ganado muchas veces.

—Entonces nada. –responde, con más fuerza, y por fin girándose para mirarla a la cara.– Si consigo salir de aquí y tengo el dinero, te juro que te voy a dar todo, del primer al último euro. Pero eso será si salgo de aquí y cuando salga de aquí, antes no. –la propuesta de Macarena no esta mal, pero Zulema nunca aceptaría algo así. Depender de alguien si puede evitarlo no es algo que pretenda hacer. Manu sabe que no va a conformarse con esto pero, antes de que pueda replicar, interviene Anabel.

—Perdonad que interrumpa este momento de íntima amistad pero ¿podría hablar un momentito contigo, Zulema? –no hay una presa a la que Manu odie más que a Anabel Villaroch, y sea lo que sea que quiere, está segura de que no es nada bueno.

Maca aprovecha para levantarse, y Zulema la deja ir, aunque no sin decirle que ya hablarán en otro momento en un tono que no deja elección.

—¿Qué? –le espeta a Anabel, por la que tampoco siente simpatía, pero esta niega con la cabeza y señala a Saray y a Manu. Zulema le hace un gesto a la gitana para que se marche, pero retiene a Manu con una mano en la espalda. –Una conversación entre amigas no necesita tanta intimidad.

Por mucho que la desprecie, la inteligencia de la otra reclusa es innegable, y sabe cuando dejar de insistir. Sin decir nada, se sienta en el espacio que Saray acaba de dejar libre, junto a Zulema, y empieza a hablar.

—Contéstame a una pregunta. ¿Me follo yo a tu criada?

—¿Qué?–la cara de Zulema muestra una incredulidad total, y esta vez no detiene a Manu cuando se levanta de golpe.

—¿No, verdad? Y, ¿sabes por qué?– sigue Villaroch, sin darse cuenta de que ninguna de las otras dos sabe de qué habla. – Porque te respeto, respeto tu propiedad, respeto tus negocios…Pero tú los míos no.

—¿Qué coño estás diciendo? –interviene Manu, incapaz de quedarse callada ante tal sarta de sandeces, pero Anabel sólo se ríe.

—Lo que digo es que Zulema está vendiendo droga.

—Yo no estoy vendiendo nada.

—Ese es mi negocio. Lo he parado un tiempo porque estoy en el punto de mira, pero no me he ido. Si no te has enterado, ya te enterarás.

Hasta el momento Zulema se estaba tomando la conversación como poco más que una broma, pero las últimas palabras de Anabel agrian su expresión de golpe. A Manu le cuesta morderse la lengua, pero lo hace. Hay batallas en las que sabe que es mejor no meterse.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Si no respetas mi propiedad, yo no voy a respetar la tuya.

Es fácil de ver que le está costando, pero Zulema se queda callada, y solo asiente. Manu no ha entendido la amenaza de Anabel, pero sabe que no puede esperar nada bueno de ella.

La verdad, no tienen que esperar mucho para saber qué planeaba. Una presa las aborda más tarde en la galería, y le dice a Zulema que tiene que bajar a la lavandería. Manu la sigue, temiéndose que se trate de algún contratiempo respecto al plan, pero se encuentran a una multitud de presas, que se apartan rápidamente para mostrar a Cásper tirada en el suelo, llena de sangre.

—¡Fuera! –grita Zulema, y la multitud se apresura a marcharse, incluso Manu da un par de pasos hacia atrás. Zulema se agacha junto a la herida, y empieza a hablar en un tono mucho más bajo. –Joder Cásper, te han dejado hecha un asco.–empieza a acariciarle el pelo suavemente, y la joven llora quedamente, sin moverse. Uno de sus ojos esta tan hinchado que le es imposible abrirlo, y Manu la observa fascinada. No sabe qué cojones le pasa a Anabel para hacer algo así, pero no es buena idea ponerse en el punto de mira de Zulema, y es justo lo que acaba de lograr. Nunca dejaría pasar una ofensa así, Manu lo sabe, y está convencida de que se aproxima una guerra.


	4. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad que estoy super emocionada con esta historia, de verdad. Os dejo este capítulo de regalo por las fiestas, aunque en mi opinión es bastante flojo, pero espero que lo disfrutéis. Cualquier comentario y/o kudo me alegra el día, o sea que ya sabéis ;)

_**III.** _

A veces cree que nada puede sorprenderla, no a estas alturas, pero siempre se equivoca. Desde luego, no se esperaba que la rubia acabase en el bosque con los maderos, buscando el dinero. Además, Zulema no consigue contactar con su novio, y tiene miedo de que le haya pasado algo. Lo malo de salir con un terrorista internacional es que nadie va a avisarte si él no puede.

 Así pues, Zulema está frustrada, y el sentimiento se extiende por la celda. Durante unos días cuesta casi respirar, es un espacio demasiado pequeño para tres presas que parecen animales enjaulados. Cásper sigue en la enfermería, lo que es de agradecer, pero no es suficiente. Manu siente que se ahoga. Ninguna estalla, pero todas notan que la tormenta está cerca.

 “Han pasado ya dos semanas desde el tiroteo que tuvo lugar en la sierra de Ayllón. Como pueden ver, todavía siguen las investigaciones policiales.”

Come pipas de forma casi compulsiva, sin hacerle caso a la televisión. Las noticias nunca dicen lo importante, pero Zulema lleva un par de semanas viéndolas siempre que puede, y muchas veces Manu no tiene nada mejor que hacer que acompañarla.

 —Al final te vas a hacer famosa.–bromea Saray, pero Zulema está muy atenta al informe de su novio que está enseñando el telediario. Hanbal Hamadi, “El Egipcio”, veintiocho añitos, buscado por asesinato, extorsión y tráfico. Muestran una foto borrosa, probablemente sacada de una cámara de tráfico, pero Zulema lo mira con preocupación.

 —Muchacha, si es un crío. Vaya tía…¿es tu novio o tu sobrino? –ríe  Antonia, que también está viendo el programa. –A ese yogurín me lo comía yo, vamos.

 El resto de presas estallan en carcajadas, y Saray las increpa, “¿Queréis callaros ya? _Desgraciás_ …”. Zulema se queda callada, mirada clavada en la televisión, pero de repente coge una revista y se la lanza a Antonia, con saña. Inmediatamente después sigue comiendo pipas como si no hubiese pasado nada.

 —¿Pero qué haces, puta mora?

 La atención de Zulema ya vuelve a estar en el programa, y no le responde a la gitana. “El sospechoso sigue en busca y captura”, está diciendo la presentadora.

 —No le van a pillar.

Suena segura, pero no lo está, Manu la conoce lo suficiente como para ver la diferencia. Ella misma, por otra parte, no sabe que pensar. Desde hace días se siente atrapada en una especie de limbo. 

Mira hacia atrás para ver si las presas siguen murmurando. Lo hacen, pero ya no del Egipcio, sino de Macarena, que está parada entre las sillas. No escucha a las demás, su mirada está clavada en la pantalla, y durante unos segundos parece un animalillo asustado, igual que en sus primeros días. Zulema también la observa durante un buen rato, pero su atención vuelve a la televisión cuando escucha lo que de verdad estaba esperando. El botín está en manos de Hanbal Hamadi, el Egipcio. Si él está bien, es como si dijesen que está en manos de Zulema Zahir, mujer libre.

 —Toma, para la saca. –murmura Saray. Manu sólo escucha lo que dice la presentadora.

 “El sangriento tiroteo que tuvo lugar aquí...”. Esto es lo que preocupa a Zulema, hasta donde llegó ese tiroteo. Necesita hablar con su novio y Manu también necesita que lo haga pues, si no lo consigue pronto, habrá problemas.

Esa misma tarde vuelven a encontrarse a Macarena, esta vez en una de las mesas del módulo, charlando con Sole. Se acercan a ellas, y para Manu ya es familiar la situación, sabe que va a ser una espectadora pasiva, y se resigna a serlo. Cuando Zulema entra en acción, no hay sitio para nadie más.

 —Qué contenta estas, rubia. ¿Algo que debamos saber, o son las hormonas del embarazo? – ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de que Sole está ahí hasta que esta le contesta.

 —¿Por qué no pruebas tú para ver si pierdes esa cara de frígida que tienes?

 Zulema sigue ignorándola, así que el pequeño grupo cae en silencio hasta que la rubia interviene, con una sonrisa tan dulce que es casi ofensiva. A Manu en ese momento le encantaría poder arrancársela de la cara.

 —Sí, estoy feliz, muy feliz por mi hijo. Y porque ya no quiero salir de aquí a cualquier precio. Ya no.

 —Claro, aquí se está de puta madre. –asiente Zulema con seriedad, aunque las manos le tiemblan casi imperceptiblemente. –Entonces no te importará que tenga el dinero.

 —A Macarena le están pasando cosas mucho más importantes que nueve millones de euros. –vuelve a intervenir Sole, intentando acabar con la conversación.

 —¿Quién lo dice, una desahuciada? –dice Zulema con crueldad, ya harta. Todas se quedan en silencio, incluso Saray pierde la sonrisa. Macarena se levanta, aunque su amiga intenta impedirlo.

 –¿Sabes qué? Que ojalá tu novio haya encontrado el dinero, ojalá lo haya encontrado. Si ese dinero hace que te largues de aquí, va a ser un regalo para todas. –le dice a Zulema, sonriendo, y las presas que se han acercado a escuchar estallan en carcajadas. Incluso Manu sonríe, pues es una respuesta tan infantil que le parece graciosa.

 —Eh, mucho cuidadito con la rubia, que ha estado pegando tiros en el bosque. –dice Antonia, siempre con ansias de intervenir.

 —¿Ah, sí? –murmura Zulema con fiereza, dirigiéndose a Macarena. –¿A quién le has pegado tiros tú?

 —A nadie, se disparó sola.

 Conociendo a Macarena, a Manu no le extrañaría que esa fuese la verdad, pero Zulema no se lo traga. Saray tiene que ponerse inmediatamente entre su amiga y la rubia para evitar que Zulema la mate. Eso es lo que dice su mirada en ese momento, muerte, pero deja que la gitana la detenga, e incluso sonríe, la calma sólo perdida durante un par de segundos.

 —Ese niño aprenderá a decir “puta” antes que “mamá”. Disfruta de tu hijo rodeada de asesinas

 No es exactamente una amenaza, pero como si lo fuera. Incluso si la rubia se aparta de su camino, Zulema necesita tener la última palabra. No acaba de fiarse, y Manu no sabe que pensar ni que hacer.

 Por la noche, en los baños, las cuatro ocupantes de la celda se lavan los dientes. Es bastante tarde, y casi están solas.

 —¿Cómo me ves? –le pregunta Zulema a Manu, sus ojos verdes clavados en el espejo.

 —Guapísima. –responde, porque es la verdad, pero hay algo en la mirada de la otra que le preocupa. –¿Qué te pasa?

 —Que hace cuatro años que no veo a Hanbal. Teníamos una historia mítica. –Manu la escucha con atención, pero clava los ojos en el lavabo, incómoda. Hay partes de ella que, por mucho que intente ocultarlo, no quieren escuchar esa historia. –El tenía diecinueve años, y yo treinta. Cómo follábamos. –respira hondo, y deja que su mirada se cruce con la de Manu en el espejo. Es perfectamente consciente de lo que está haciendo, pero no para de hablar. –Ahora yo tengo cuarenta, y la historia ya no es tan mítica.

 Lo único que Manu saca en claro de este monólogo, es que el Egipcio todavía no la ha llamado. Incomodar a las demás es probablemente su forma de protegerse,  y no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea intentar tranquilizarla.

 —Bueno, joder, con lo del tiroteo se la jugó mucho, es normal que esté escondido. Ya te llamará cuando sea seguro.

 —Venga, Zule, si le tienes loco por ti. – interviene Saray, con una sonrisa pícara. –Vamos, pero loco por quién eres. Si no, ¿de qué iba a estar el chaval campo arriba, campo abajo buscando dinero para sacarte de aquí?

 —Lo que pasa es que ahora él tiene nueve millones de euros, y veintiocho añitos. –murmura, ninguna de las otras capaz de sacarla de su preocupación. Saray y Manu la miran, sin saber que más decir, pero la mente de Zulema ya está a otra cosa. –Joder, esto está hecho una mierda, lleno de pelos y pasta de dientes. Cerda, no has limpiado nada.

 Habla con Cásper, que hasta el momento ha estado callada, como suele hacer, pero que inmediatamente se lanza a limpiar el lavabo. Zulema ni siquiera parece pensar lo que hace, pero de un momento a otro le empuja la cabeza contra el mueble.

 —Límpialo con la boca. Vamos, chupa.– no parece hacerlo por crueldad, pero tampoco por otro motivo, sino que es una especie de impulso. Las otras la observan, pero ninguna dice nada. Saben que batallas es mejor dejar pasar.

 —Ahí, con la lengua. –murmura Zulema cuando la joven por fin sigue las órdenes, y en seguida la incorpora agarrándola por el pelo. –¿Crees que me sirves de algo? ¿Crees que me sirve de algo el dinero que gano contigo? No me sirve de nada, sólo lo hago para que reacciones. –se queda callada, Cásper aguantándole la mirada. –Reacciona, coño, ¿no vas a reaccionar?

 —Zulema, ya. –interviene Manu, molesta. Tras un instante de vacilación, Zulema empuja a Cásper, con asco. –Tranquila, ¿eh? Que Hanbal te va a llamar, y dentro de nada vas a estar fuera de aquí.

 No lo dice sólo para calmarla, lo cree de verdad, pero tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para ignorar el amargo sentimiento que la invade. No quiere que Zulema se vaya, no lo quiere por nada del mundo, pero cada día esta más convencida de que es lo que pasará en breves. Además, las cosas siguen empeorando, incluso por los lados más insospechados.

 

**╭━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━╮**

 

A la mañana siguiente, de nuevo en los baños, Zulema está que se sube por las paredes, y Manu intenta tranquilizarla charlando suavemente, pero las dos se quedan paralizadas cuando escuchan la conversación de Antonia y Saray, nunca discretas.

 —¿Desde cuando te vas a casar tú?

 —¿Pues desde cuándo va a ser, Antonia? Desde mi primera regla, desde que mi papa me dice que me case y yo me caso. –responde Saray. Es fácil ver que para ella es hasta doloroso decir eso en voz alta, aunque la otra gitana parece no darse cuenta.

 —¿Cómo te vas a casar tú? Si para casarse hay que comer pepino, y tú llevas comiendo tortilla toda la vida de Dios. – razón no le falta, pero las cosas nunca son así de fáciles, y Manu entiende muy bien la impotencia que siente Saray. Es la misma que ella ha vivido, aunque la situación difiere. Lo único que quiere en ese momento es abrazar a su amiga, estar ahí para ella, pero Zulema no lo ve así.

 —¿Te casas?¿Cómo que te casas? –sonríe, pero suena tensa.–¿Por qué te casas? Dime.

 —Porque es muy buena familia, y tienen mucho dinero y…y no quiero que mi familia pase fatiga. –murmura la gitana tras una pausa. –No lo entiendes

 —¿Qué no lo entiendo?¿Tú sabes de dónde vengo yo?–responde Zulema, también en un susurro, y se arrodilla delante de Saray, cogiéndole las manos. –A mi también me intentaron casar. Con uno que ya estaba casado con otras dos, un viejo asqueroso.

 —¿Y qué hiciste? –pregunta Saray, de pronto interesada. Nunca había escuchado esa historia, el pasado de Zulema es prácticamente un misterio.

 —Me escapé, muy pequeña, y más tarde me enamoré de verdad. ¿Me entiendes tú a mí? Que tu puedes ser lo que te dé la gana, Saray. Que eres lesbiana, pues se lo dices a tus padres. A ti nadie puede quitarte quién eres, nunca. Nunca.

 Saray asiente, pero no parece convencida. La propia Manu está emocionada tras las palabras de Zulema, pero sabe que se equivoca, que es demasiado idealista. Por supuesto que para ella, enamorada de su libertad, la decisión es fácil, pero no tiene en cuenta la lealtad de Saray con su familia. Se le escapa un detalle fundamental: no todo el mundo haría lo que ella considera inteligente.

No tarda en confirmarse lo que Manu ya sabía. Zulema no entiende nada de lo que está viviendo Saray. Ambas tienen vis a vis esa tarde, y Zulema es la primera en volver a la celda.

Manu ya esta ahí, la caja del escorpión en las manos, observando al animalillo con atención. Zulema no le presta atención, pero se deja caer a su lado, e inmediatamente saca el teléfono de su escondite. A los pocos minutos maldice en voz alta. Todavía no hay noticias de Hanbal.

Intenta llamarlo, pero incluso Manu escucha con claridad la voz de la operadora. “El número al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura”. Deja que la grabación se repita un par de veces antes de colgar, derrotada. Manu, con cuidado, como aquel que trata con un animal salvaje le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

 Pasan un par de minutos así, sin moverse, Zulema apretando con fuerza el móvil en el puño. Manu ya está extendiendo la mano para coger un cigarro, esperando uno de esos familiares silencios en los que suelen sumirse, cuando Zulema la besa. De nuevo, no hay cariño en ese beso, sólo voracidad, ganas de morder y de hacer daño. Manu no reacciona durante un par de segundos, sorprendida, pero un patrón empieza a formarse en su mente, y es algo que no va a consentir. Con una sonrisa, aparta a Zulema, que la mira ofendida y abre la boca para decir algo. Antes de que pueda hacerlo, le rodea el cuello con la mano y, aunque no aprieta, consigue callar a la otra.

Se ha dado cuenta de que sólo la busca cuando se frustra, cuando echa de menos a su novio o cuando no quiere pensar en él. No le molesta especialmente, ella tampoco necesita ningún tipo de romance, pero si pretende utilizarla no va a ser aún encima como ella quiera.

 —No te voy a decir que no. –murmura, sin soltarle el cuello. Los ojos de Zulema clavados en los suyos la hacen sudar, pero sonríe. –Pero no estoy aquí para hacer lo que _tú_ quieras.

 De golpe, la atrae hacia así y la besa con fuerza, y Zulema no opone resistencia, se deja hacer. Tampoco le impide que empiece a bajar por su cuello, marcándolo, ni seguir el camino hasta sus pechos. De hecho, está esforzándose para contener los gemidos, y la anima a seguir apoyándole la mano en la cabeza.

 No tardan en llevarlo a la cama, y Manu desaparece inmediatamente bajo de las sábanas. Sabe que Zulema necesita relajarse, liberar la tensión, pero no es su estilo ponerlo fácil. Empieza lento, lo suficiente como para dejarla con ganas de más sin dárselo. La otra gruñe, e intenta mover las caderas para lograr _más_ , pero Manu sigue con su juego.

 Poco a poco aumenta el ritmo, pero nunca tan rápido como Zulema querría. Unas cuantas veces le hace caso, la lleva casi al orgasmo, para luego volver a ir endemoniadamente lento. Pretende dejar que se corra, pero le gustaría hacer que suplicase por ello. Sonríe con malicia, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada Saray entra en la celda, gritando.

 —¡Salid de ahí, joder! –Manu aparece de bajo las mantas a la vez que le sube las bragas a Zulema, pero esta no se mueve hasta que Saray tira de ella para ponerla en pie con brusquedad. –¿Tú sabes qué soy antes que lesbiana, eh? ¡Gitana! Las gitanas no somos lesbianas, no somos nada, somos gitanas y punto. ¿Quién coño te crees que eres tú para humillar así a mis padres?

 A Manu no le cuesta hacerse una idea de lo que está pasando, y puede entender el enfado de Saray. Sabía que Zulema no había entendido nada, pero no se había esperado algo así.

 —Te he hecho el favor de tu vida. –es, de hecho, su única respuesta.

 —¿Cuál? Porque ahora mis padres no me hablan.– la rabia de Saray es clara, pero Zulema nunca admitiría haber hecho algo mal. Suele estar convencida de que tiene la razón.

 —Decirles a tus padres quién eres. Y si no lo quieren asumir, no es tu culpa. Porque todo lo asumido vale, hasta ser asesina. –Saray está cercana a las lágrimas, pero Zulema ha cogido carrerilla y no está dispuesta a parar.– Tan rebelde que pareces, ¿eh?, y luego no eres más que la cabrita que ponen ahí a bailar en la feria. Como no te respetes más, vas a acabar como Cásper.

 —Zulema, cállate la puta boca. –interviene Manu, incapaz de permanecer en silencio, pero para Saray ya se ha cruzado un límite.

 —¡Puta mora de mierda! Que mis padres a mí me manejen la vida, pase, pero que me la manejes tú no, ¿eh? Eso sí que no.

 —¿Qué me estás, amenazando? –murmura Zulema, y Manu ya no sabe que cojones hacer para parar esta conversación.

 —Te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado, porque si yo me quedo sin familia por tu puta culpa, no sales de aquí viva, por mucho novio millonario que tengas. –responde la gitana, con desprecio. –O a lo mejor ya es ex-novio. Igual el problema es que como te estás follando a esta te piensas que eres aquí la puta defensora de las bolleras.

 —Mira Saray, ahora me hace gracia porque estaba teniendo un buen día, pero no me vuelvas a hablar así en la puta vida.

La gitana se contiene con mucho esfuerzo, e inmediatamente abandona la celda para lograr morderse la lengua. Manu se queda callada, sin acabar de creerse lo que acaba de pasar. Zulema le sonríe como si ya lo hubiese olvidado todo.

—Acaba, ¿no? –murmura, dejándose caer en la cama.

—No deberías haber hecho eso, Zulema. Hay límites que incluso tu deberías respetar. –el gesto de la otra cambia, y le coge el brazo con fuerza a Manu, casi haciéndole daño, sin decir palabra. Esta suspira, y  hace lo que Zulema quiere, ahora yendo directa al grano, pero ya no disfruta como antes. El ambiente se está poniendo más y más cargado, y ya es una necesidad que las cosas se arreglen, antes de que alguien salga realmente herido. 

 


End file.
